


Liquid Confidence

by AnnabelindaDragonica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Car Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Tattoos, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Song Lyrics, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex, you me at six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelindaDragonica/pseuds/AnnabelindaDragonica
Summary: That one Rock Band AU, we didn't know we needed.Under Voltron Records, Lance is the lead singer of the Garrison Trio, who has rivaled Keith, the lead singer of the Rebels. Well, let's just say things get a little messy, cause Keith is petty for reasons, and these bands have to go on tour together.





	1. Kiss and Tell (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I will give you all a fair warning. There will be a lot of music, and songs insertions. I will put URLs to them from YouTube, at either the beginning or the end of every chapter for you. If you want to look them up yourself, feel free to. Please listen to the song when it's being performed in the work, I think it would help you understand the feelings more. You don't have to, but I simply recommend it. But if you rather have all the songs all in one place, I have set up a playlist on Spotify. Simply search Klance Band AU. Just be warned, not all songs are released or written in this AU yet, and you may have a hard time attempting to figure out whose song is Lance's or Keith's.

Keith took the straw and swirled it in his Jack Daniels out of sheer boredom. He has been in this rustic bar for almost an hour now, it was on his way home from work at Altean Records. His drunken mind was hazy, fuzzy, but clearly he wasn't as drunk as the man sitting next to him.

Brown hair in a mess, face down against the bar counter. 

"Hey," Keith poked the man's cheek, slurring slightly, "You alright?" 

"Me?... I'm okie dokie." The man sat up and ocean blue eyes glassy piercing Keith's. Keith's eyes narrowed, brown hair, blue eyes seeming so familiar but he couldn't quite place where he could have seen him before. 

"You have an Uber to come take you home?" Obviously this man should not being driving himself home, he couldn't even get out of his stool chair.

"Yea, but my car is in the parking lot. Why, did you want to come home with me tonight, kitten?" His words were slurred so bad, Keith was surprised his drunken brain could make out what he was saying. "I should tell you my name, so you can remember to scream it later. It's Lance." Keith felt his face heat up a bit, as Lance attempted to stand up. Lance's attempt failed, and he only ended up leaning on Keith.

"My name is Keith, and I think you're too drunk to be doing anything," Keith tried to climb down from his bar chair, only to feel the earth crumble beneath him. "Maybe I'm too drunk, too." Allura and Shiro both were gonna kill him for being late to work tomorrow with a hangover. But the stranger next to him right now, with intoxicating caramel skin, and his courageous laugh filling his ears, would be so, so worth it.

lance leaned against him, whispering in his ear, "I want to take you out to my car, and have you tell me the story behind every tattoo on that sleeve of yours. Maybe if I can take you home, or even in the car, I don't care at this point, I wanna go so slow on you. Just to hear you beg." Keith's whole body shuttered at that, he wasn't strong enough to handle this, drunk or sober.

"You make me so weak, and I haven't even known you for five minutes," Keith breaths against Lance's neck. Lance's laugh was more breathy now, tickling Keith's neck, grabbing Keith's hand, he began to lead them stumbling out the door. 

Fingers intertwined, both feeling as if the earth beneath them was shakingly swaying, but laughing as they made it to Lance's old firebird. Keith giggled, feeling even more drunk than before, as Lance held the door open for him to the backseat of his car. Keith climbed in, only to fall into the backseat instead. Lance climbed in after him letting out a breathy chuckle. 

Lance turned Keith over onto his back, only to not as gently as Lance had thought, laid on top of Keith. "I'm not usually a little spoon, but I wanna hear a story behind you." Lance was too close, Keith could almost just lean up not even an inch and their lips would touch. 

So, Keith did, he was infamous for having no impulse control anyway. Lance's lips were a lot softer than he thought they would be, feeling the sigh Lance let out, Keith lifted his hand up in the small space to cup Lance's face. Lance pulled back, ocean eyes now looking like a crashing tidal wave. 

Lance leaned up, straddling Keith's bonier hips between his knees, whispering, "Is it bad that I feel bad for what I am about to do to you in Blue?" Keith blinked, before a grin spread across his face, shaking his head. Lance let out a sigh of relief, "Good." 

Lance leaned down, this time sliding their shirts up, so they were bare chest to bare chest, causing Keith to gasp. He could feel the heat just radiating off of him, Keith's hands flew to the other's hips, as Lance kissed down his neck. Lance's breath against his cheek was coming out in small soft pants, but really Keith's breathing was the same. Ocean eyes meeting his own purple ones, before lips pressed softly against each others. 

Keith pushed up Lance's hips so they were more aligned with his own, before letting one of his hands explore melting caramel skin. "God, how are you so beautiful?" Keith rambled in between soft presses of the lips. "I just want to treasure you." Lance shuddered and let out a soft moan, "Would you like that? For me to just treasure you?" Lance gave a small nod, while pressing his lips against Keith's a little harder. 

Lance could feel a familiar heat slowly building in his lower abdomen, letting himself ground his hips against Keith's paler ones. Lance gave a small kitten lick to Keith's slightly roughier lips, which he oddly didn't hate. Keith opened up to him, letting him explore, while his fingers began to lightly tease the taunt flesh of his stomach and up to his chest. Softly pinching his nipple in between his thumb and index finger, Lance involuntarily rolled his hips and moaned. Keith shuddered underneath him, "Can you be any more perfect?" Keith placed a soft kiss against his neck. "So sensitive." Another. "So responsive. I could never get enough of you." 

Keith's voice was so soft, it made Lance in his drunken haze want to cry, it made him feel so loved, so flawless. Yet, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Keith was a stranger, one who Lance would never forget at this rate, but always crave. "Please," Lance had no idea what he was begging for, let alone how his voice could sound so desperate. Lance shuddered at the thought that only Keith could do this to him. 

Keith's hand trailed down to Lance's lower abdomen, barely a touch, and slowly began to unbutton his pants before pressing his lips back to Lance's. Keith felt high, more drunk, than he ever had at that bar, and it was intoxicating. Having Lance rub himself against Keith like this, with those soft whimpers that came in between them. Pulling Lance's pants and boxers down just enough to free his already hard cock. 

Keith's eyes shifted downwards, letting out a moan of his own. Lance's cock was hot and heavy in his head, red tip glistening with precum that had gathered there. Lance had began to unbutton Keith's own pants, as small whimpers and pants hit Keith's neck where his head was nestled against. Lance let out a moan as he was finally able to get them undone, and began to pull them down.

Keith wiggled his hips, lifting them up just enough to help Lance free his own cock. Keith threw his head back and hissed as his cock meet the cool night air, and took his other hand to grab his and Lance's cocks lining them up against each others'. The moan Lance let out was broken, as he gave a small thrust into Keith's hand and cock. Keith hissed as he began to pump them both, and suck gentle hickies on Lance's neck. 

Lance felt as if he was reaching heaven, his hips giving small thrusts to match the rhythm of Keith's hand. A familiar heat slowly pooling, as the two continued their slow, eased pace. To Lance, it was odd, no matter how much he wanted to cum, he still wanted to go slower, if it meant keeping this handsome stranger in the back of his car even for five minutes longer, but he felt his release coming too quickly for his drunken liking. 

Keith felt Lance's cock twitch underneath his fingers, knowing the other was close to his limit. "It's okay, I wanna see you cum. I bet you would look even more gorgeous as you did." Keith honestly had no idea what he was saying at this point, just knowing looking up at Lance was making him closer and closer to his own limit. 

Both let out a moan as they both came, Lance shuddering above Keith before softly leaning back against him. Keith let out a stuttered breath as he watch Lance softly pant into his shoulder. He began to clean them with his shirt, it was gross, but he knew he would simply walk home from here and it wouldn't be that bad. 

Keith began to pull both of their clothes back one as Lance began to catch his breath. "I still want to know the stories behind your tattooes...," Lance muttered into his neck. Keith smiled, "We still have time, I wish we had all the time in the world."

"Me too." Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's, smiling softly. "I don't want you to leave..."

Keith closed his eyes, mind still fogged, letting out a saddened sigh, "I'm sorry, but I don't know about you, but I have to be at work in the morning. Bad enough coming in with a hangover." Lance laughed at that, resting his head against Keith's shoulder as he giggled.

"I get that, tell me about your first tattoo." Keith raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm curious. I've always wanted one, I'm just scared of pain." Keith smiled at that. 

"If I ever see you again, I'll take you to go get one. Like a tattoo date. For now," Keith said, watching Lance's eyes widened as he grinned happily. He lifted his arm, bearing the tattoo on his inner forearm. Showing a tattoo of a strange dragger, Lance's eyes fixed on it, he won't lie it looked cool. He wanted to know why a dagger though. "That was my first, I designed the dagger myself. The symbol on the hilt is something of my mothers." 

Lance's eyes flickered up to see Keith's eyes sadden slightly, before tilting his arm slightly. Showing a red and black, paw print with black flames etched into his pale skin around it. 

Lance's eyes felt heavy as he listened to Keith, tell him story of the tattoos, smiling softly. He first went to the bar in sadness, but right now, it was one of his best choices. Meeting Keith had made him feel loved. 

Keith stopped talking when he realized Lance had fallen asleep on him, smiling softly, he slowly sat the two of them up. Keith carefully reached into Lance's pocket, pulling out Lance's phone and calling the first phone number he saw. 

"Hello?" a groggy voice said from the other end, Keith blinked. He was slowly sobering up and questioning why he was doing this.

"Hi, you're one of Lance's friends, right? Listen, uh, we are both drunk, and he fell asleep in his car. Could you maybe come get him, or something?" Keith felt hellishly awkward. Once the other man, who Keith had no idea what his name was. Lance had him under the contact name, "Best Buddy," so that gave him no clues, but he sounds strangely familiar too. Keith placed Lance's phone back into his pouch, before slowly attempting to get out of the car and lay Lance down gently. 

He didn't just want to leave Lance there alone, so he stood far back, watching a bigger man in yellow pajamas come down the road running and check Lance in the back seat. Keith was pretty sure that was the guy, and began to make his way home. Honestly, he didn't mind walking home this late at night, it was only a block walk, and the cool night air was slowly but surely sobering him up. Leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He knew for a fact, no matter how drunk he may have been or currently look now, Lance was always something he wasn't going to forget. Dark hair and skin, bright eyes, laugh that could make even his emo ass smile. Let alone forget tonight, but the saddening thought was, he knew that the possibility of them meeting again where low. Keith didn't want to wait at the bar every night for Lance to simply one day waltz in. Who knows how long Keith would be waiting, hours, days, weeks. 

He honestly didn't want to dwell too much on it, simply wanting to be hopeful that the odds where more so in his favor. This wasn't like him at all, to meet some handsome guy at the bar, have a one night stand, and fall in love with his personality.

...Fall in love...?

Keith violently shook his head, he was more drunk than what he had thought then, at this point. He just meet the guy, he couldn't possible be in love with him. It was the alcohol talking, he promised himself. Taking a deep breath through his nose, as he entered his apartment building, slowly dragging his feet as he made it to his apartment. Five minutes with shaky hands, keys and a keyhole later, Keith finally made it into his apartment. Walking in only to crash on his living room couch.

What the hell was going on with him? Maybe Lance would wake up and feel the same way? Keith smiled at that, loving the idea of Lance waking up to realize he was in love with him, too. It was silly, he knew this was due to a emotional toxic mix of hormones, no sleep, and alcohol, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Keith suddenly shot up, waiting a moment as the world span around his still drunken mind. Racing and ravishing through his drawers for a pen and some paper, Keith began to do what he does best. Write a stupid rock song about it, spilling emotions onto paper, humming a soft tune as he did so. Letting his drunken mess of a brain write the lyrics and create the melody with it. He stood up, smiling at his new song, before heading off to bed.

He couldn't wait to get Shiro and Matt's approval, practice it, record it, and have it played everywhere. So maybe, one day Lance would realize it was about him, and think of him too. 


	2. No One Does it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! For everyone wondering what song Keith wrote, it's No One Does It Better by You Me At Six. The titles are literally song titles so far from the playlist.

Lance woke up with a groan, his phone alarm shrieking in his ears. His head already pounding, his mouth felt like someone had shoved cotton balls down his throat. He reached over and shut off his alarm. Sitting up and looking over on his night stand to see a glass of water, two pills and a note from Hunk. Lance grabbed the water and pills first before reading the note. 

_Hey Lance, you are a very lucky man, my buddy. You were wasted last night, so much so you passed out, but you were lucky enough someone too your phone and called me to come get you. Granted, they sounded wasted too. However, don't be late to Allura's meeting today, and we also need to talk about some new songs for the next album today. Good luck, and hope you feel well soon. Hunk._

Lance's eyes narrowed, he didn't remember meeting anyone last night. He remembered flirting with a girl, but he couldn't really remember the face, or anything else. Maybe that was just because his brain was still fuzzy. He grabbed his phone, to check the time, oh hell, he was four hours late. Lance shrugged, getting out of bed, if he is already this late, might as well not rush. 

Lance was a man with a plan, showed, got dressed, grabbed his bag. He sure wasn't forgetting his sunglasses, and was for sue, gonna go grab a venti horchata. He sure did his skin care routine, hungover or not, he is not skipping a morning without it. It was bad enough he skipped his nightly routine last night. 

Keith squinted, light streaming harshly through his window into his eyes. He let a groan escape past his lips, sitting up, head throbbing. The sunlight coming in sure wasn't helping either. He swinged himself over the side of his bed, looking down he squinted in confusion. What was this white stuff on his shirt? Oh god, no... Keith made a noise of disgust, tossing his shirt somewhere across his room. 

"That's gross," Keith muttered to himself, getting up to get ready to meet Shiro and Matt at the studio. 

Keith grabbed his keys off of his living room table, before looking to see his songwriting journal out on the table. "That's weird, I don't remember putting it here," Keith muttered, picking it up to read the newly writing song. He could definitely tell drunk him wrote this, his handwriting was almost chicken scratch, but the song... Actually, wasn't that bad, he just couldn't remember for the life of him why he wrote it, let alone who it was about. Tucking the journal into his bag, Keith headed out the door. 

Allura had scolded Lance as soon as he walked into Voltron Records, not just for being late, but not for getting her Starbucks too. Pidge was already in the studio, making adjustments on their guitar they specially designed. 

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Hunk asked, placing his hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance looked up at him, "Hunk, my dearest friend, I feel like shit." Hunk gave a small laugh, Lance smiled, "So what did I miss in the meeting?" Lance took a long sip of his Starbucks, content with himself.

Pidge looked up, "Oh right, well we are doing a tour with the Rebels."

Lance spit out his drink, "Excuse me? I thought we were going to do an album release tour." 

Hunk sighed, "Lance, we are behind on that album, and well the Rebel's Keith came in with a new song today. I heard them working on it, and it was pretty good. They think everyone would want us to tour together anyway." 

Lance threw up his hands in the shape of a x, "No way, uh huh, no. I will not be touring with Keith. The Garrison Trio is not doing a tour with the Lion Rebels. We are talking about the guy who screamed in one of their songs." 

Pidge pushed up their glasses, annoyed, "It's called screamo, Lance."

"I don't care, it scared me! Besides Keith is my rival here at Voltron Records." 

Hunk sighed, "Listen, it's only a six month tour in the US and Canada, and it'll be fine. It's just six months, you'll be in separate buses, and only see each other on stage. Think you can handle that?"

Pidge stood up, and walked up to Lance, "Come on Lance, it would be so cool for me to go on tour with my brother." They gave him a puppy dog eyes look, that had Lance's eye twitch in an attempt not to give in. 

Lance caved, "Fine, just tell Allura I want as little contact with Keith as possible."

Pidge rolled their eyes, honesty not understand what Lance's problem with Keith was. They mean sure, Keith seems like a hard core emo, ball of angst, but he actually wasn't all that bad. Shiro was like Keith's older brother, and Pidge had designed him a prosthetic arm to help him play the guitar. Pidge asked Hunk once, and he didn't have a clue either.

Lance sat down, continuing to drink his Starbucks, "So, you heard part of their new song?" 

Keith was having a sit down with Matt and Shiro, telling them on how he found his journal and the song this morning. 

Matt was laughing in his chair, "So you got wasted, wrote a love song? Oh Keithy-Boy, who was the special boy?" Keith narrowed his eyes at Matt, but he wasn't mad at him. He really wasn't wrong. 

Shiro set Keith's journal down, "Keith, do you even remember what this man looked like? You didn't do anything ... drunk did you?" 

Keith flushed, "No, and I remember vaguely. Caramel skin, blue eyes, and he was a smooth talking in a way." Shiro and Matt looked at each other, before back at Keith. Matt took out his phone to pull up a picture. 

Matt handed Keith his phone, "Did he look like that?" 

"Yeah, exactly like that actually. How did you know?" Keith handed Matt back his phone, watching Matt hand it to Shiro. 

Shiro's jaw dropped, "Oh no, Keith..." 

Matt's lips went into a thin line before softly speaking, "Keithy-Boy, that's Lance from the Garrison Trio, who we are going to be touring with. He is also, super straight." 

Keith muttered to where the others wouldn't hear, "He wasn't last night..."

"What was that Keith?"

Keith shook his head, "Nothing, are you sure he is straight? And not just super closeted, cause he came onto me last night pretty hard core."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Matt resting his elbows on the table, resting his head on top. He was living for this drama, and could not wait to spill this all to Pidge later. They are going to have such a hay day, but none of them were going to tell Lance. 

Keith cleared his throat, "Well, he said some... sexual comments, and wanted him to take me to his place... And he asked about my tattoos." 

Matt leaned back in his chair, "Oh, and we are going on tour with him too. Oh, boy oh boy, I am actually now looking forward to this. I want you to sing this song right in front of him, so I can laugh cause he would have no idea." 

Shiro's eyes narrowed, "Matt, that was uncalled for." Matt simply laughed, putting his arm around Keith. "Keith, we don't have to make this song, it's up to you. It's a fantastic song, but if you don't feel comfortable. Keith?" Keith was as pale as a ghost.

First off, that man he thought he would never see again, he worked with. Secondly, he will see him again, a lot, because they are going on tour together. Thirdly, one of the best nights of his life was with a straight man. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

Lance's memory was slowly coming back, he remembered nothing in vivid detail or anything after his sixth shot, but at least his head didn't hurt as badly. Lance was sitting in the the studio, looking down at his notebook, biting the end of his pen. Lance wanted to write something, anything, and he justed wanted to write something new. Usually most of Lance's songs were love songs, beautiful written to make everyone swoon. 

Right now though, he did not feel the love, instead he was kind of feeling nothing. Lance bit his lip, he didn't feel right, he felt uneasy. Like when he was drunk he did something amazing, or something amazing happened. Now he couldn't remember, and it was rubbing him the wrong way. It felt like he isn't remembering something amazing, something he didn't want to forget. At this point, he thought he wanted to remember and would do anything to remember.

Pidge was walking out of Allura's office, before Matt dragged them to the side. "Okay, sib you can't tell anyone I told you this. So, Keith came in with a new song today, that he wrote a song while he was drunk. Not just any song, a love song." 

Pidge squinted one eye, and looked at their brother like he was crazy. "So what?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Keith doesn't really write about love, okay? But he was talking about this man he wrote it about, that he met last night at the bar three blocks from here. It was Lance, I showed him a picture and he confirmed it."

Pidge shook their head, and tried not to laugh, "Matt, no offense. Lance is hella straight, there is no way he would flirt with another man. Unless he mistaken them for a girl, and maybe he did. After all, Keith does have some long hair if someone was drunk enough to think he was a girl..."

Matt cleared his throat, "Pidge, hear me out, they did some... sexual, things. So, I think at that point, Lance knew Keith was a man." 

Pidge's eyes widened, grin forming, "This changes things, you know Lance has this huge rivalry against Keith right?"

Matt blinked, "Keith had no idea who he was until today." 

Pidge looked around, before whispering in Matt's ear, "So do you think something else is going on then?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, I have to say so too, and we are all going on tour before too long. Allura had everything set up before telling us, so we have not even a month. Dates, venues, everything is set. Tickets are going on sale sometime tomorrow, so this is set in stone. If what you are saying is true, then this is going to be hell of a tour." 

Matt nodded, "I know both bands have a meeting tomorrow, and this isn't even the best part. Shiro said Keith didn't have to release or make the song at all once we all figure out it was Lance. Keith said he would, and it's coming out by the end of the week, we just finished writing the instrumentals. We will be practicing it this week, too. So, we might be performing this song Keith wrote about Lance, while they are on tour with each other. Honestly, Lance is too dense to probably piece it together, and I feel as if he does remember. We are gonna have a gay panic on our hands." 

Pidge bite their lip, looking up towards the ceiling. This could either go really bad, or go down in flames at this point. They wanted to tell Hunk all of this, cause this could end up being a huge problem, and ruin the tour. Which is something Allura would not stand for at all, "I'm going to go tell Allura, maybe there is something she can do to help keep this from going up in flames."

Matt nodded, "Alright, just don't tell Hunk, that boy is a cinnamon roll who can't keep secrets very well. I hate to keep in the dark, but it might be for the best to help keeping Lance in the dark. I feel bad for not telling him what happened, but this is a huge tour. We can hopefully tell him after if he still doesn't remember." 

"I don't like keeping Hunk or Lance in the dark either, but you have a point. I'm hoping Lance remembers before this tour, and we can handle it before traveling around together for six months." Pidge turned to walk back into Allura's office, "Good luck with Keith, brother" 

"Good luck with Lance, sibling." Matt took off, to a still heavily confused Keith, and Pidge to go talk to Allura again. 

Pidge knocked on Allura's office door. "Come in," with that Pidge opened the door and stepped in. "Pidge, you were just in here not that long ago, did something happen?"

Pidge looked up at Allura, her white colored hair up in a messy bun since they left, "Yeah, actually. It can mess with some stuff." Pidge went on to tell Allura everything their brother told them. Allura didn't seemed surprised at all. 

"I, always thought Lance's rivalry with Keith seemed a little weird, considering. However, you and Matt have a point, this can make the tour crash and burn." Allura pushed herself out of her chair, "So, I am going to call and asked Coran to go on tour with you guys, and maybe find an opening act to balance the two bands out. This is extremely short notice, but I'm sure I can make it work. I want you, Matt, and Shiro to call me or text me every day to keep me updated. Does that sound fine?" 

"Yeah, Lance really trusts Coran, so I think that's a good choice. What opening act are you thinking though? I don't know many rock bands to balance out the Garrison Trio and the Rebels."

"Rock band? She's more of a rock artist, I feel like feminine energy before them two play could balance things out very well. I'll see if she's free to be able to do this, cause she isn't just a rock artist." 

"I think that could work, I'll leave you to Allura. I trust you, I think you're gonna help us from letting things go out of hands." Pidge reached across the desk to give Allura a hug, which she happily returned. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Pidge." With that, Pidge walked out, not even seeing Lance a few feet away sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked stressed, uncomfortable. 

Pidge walked up to him, "Hey, Lance, everything alright?" They sat down on the floor next to him. 

Lance sighed, "I don't know, Pidge, last night I was blackout wasted, but I feel like I'm not remembering something important." Pidge frowned, they didn't have the heart to tell him, but they also felt so bad for not being able to. 

"Lance, I'm sure you'll remember eventually," they rubbed his back to comfort him. "Do you feel like it's bad or good?"

"...Good, really good, like something that would make my life." Pidge felt so, so bad, but on the bright side, at least Lance felt like it was something good. Not bad, or the worst night of his life. However, that doesn't mean Lance won't think opposite later, when he does actually remember. 

Pidge sighed, "Isn't that a relief? Lance, I'm sure you'll remember eventually, and when you do maybe it will be a lovely memory you'll keep close forever." 

Lance smirked, "Pidge, you sap. I think I'm gonna go home and take a nap. I'll see you tomorrow though." Lance got up and left Pidge there against the wall. 

Pidge sighed, this is going to be one long tour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, how do you guys think Lance will feel once he remembers his one night stand with Keith? Will Keith ever come out of shock? Also, who will be the rocker girl? Sorry to disappoint, but it will be an original character, and she will pay an important role in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the prologue, an introduction. Tell me in the comments, do you think Keith is really in love? What will Lance do once he wakes up?


End file.
